Woodbury Girls
by Pendaison
Summary: Imaginez que deux filles venant de Woodbury portent un lourd secret mettant leur vie en danger dans un nouveau groupe. Imaginez un jeune homme fou amoureux. Des amitiés à en couper le souffle. Que que cela donnerait ? WOODBURY GIRLS


**POV Lisa.**

Je me réveille dans cette fichue prison et cette fichue cellule. Pourquoi suis - je ici. Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux plus parler du passé. Je me lève et va à la porte de la cellule. Fermée. Je la secoue et hurle :" _OUVREZ CETTE PUTAIN DE PORTE MERDE !_" Je me retourne et regarde le lit du haut. J'y vois Julie dormant comme une larve. Je soupire. Non mais comment fait t'elle pour dormir dans des moments comme ça. J'entends des pas dans le couloir et saute à la porte:" _Ouvrez cette putain de porte de merde. Bande de cons._" J'y vois un jeune homme qui arrive avec un trousseau à la main. Je soupire. Quel tête de con. Il me sourit et ouvre la porte violemment contre le mur et me pousse contre le mur également. Je mets ma main sur ma poche, merde. Mon couteau n'est plus là. Il se rapproche du lit de Julie. La fille du gouverneur. A cette idée je me mets derrière son dos et lui pousse la tête vers le sol ce qui le mets en déséquilibre et il me regarde froidement avant de sortir son flingue en ma direction.

**POV Julie.**

_ "Papa ! Mais ou tu va putain ?!" je crie après lui je vois son ombre partir :" Ne m'appelle jamais Papa." cette froide parole me tourne dans la tête, elle me poignarde à chaque fois. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est morte. Je n'ai pas pu la sauver, je n'ai pas pu sauver ma petite soeur... "Ne m'appelle plus jamais Papa." J'ai l'impression de tomber à l'infini, je crie. Reviens Papa. Viens me sauver._

Un bruit de grillage qu'on secoue me réveille. Putain encore Lisa qui gueule. Je me retourne et essaie de me rendormir mais voila qu'elle gueule. Mais elle peut être chiante mais je l'aime. Bon bref' ce mauvais rêve m'a mise de mauvais poil. Elle gueule une nouvelle fois. Mais comment elle fait pour avoir autant d'énergie après avoir eu un coma de 2 semaines. Putain. J'ai refusé de changer de chambre pour la voir se réveiller et maintenant j'espère qu'elle se rendorme ! J'entends la porte s'ouvrir, ok ben casse toi Lisa. Je me rendorme jusqu'à entendre un bruit sourd grave je me redresse soudainement et observe la scène de mon lit :" _Mais que ce que vous faites putain ! Carl, mais ranges ton putain de flingue de merde. Tu fous quoi là_."

**POV Lisa.**

J'étais entrain de le fixer de mes yeux noirs quand je vis Julie se relever brusquement. Whoa. "_Attends tu connais ce fils de pute ?!_" Le jeune homme ne réagit pas et rangea son arme. Sans aucune réponse audible à mon oreille il s'en prit directement à Julie :"_Hm. Y'a Carol qui t'appelle. Mais apparement je vais devoir appeller mon père pour ton amie._" Je ne comprenais plus rien. Comment pouvait elle le connaître ? Et qui était Carol. Un soudain malaise m'atteint et je me tint aux barreaux du lit superposé de la cellule. Je voyais trouble et avec un bruit de dégout, je baissais les yeux de Julie et me mit à courir pour m'échapper de cette prison de malheur. Si Julie ne me suit pas je ne la retiendrais pas. Je reviendrais juste la chercher

**POV Julie**.

Je voyais Lisa s'emporter comme à son habitude et soupirais ce qu'elle pouvait être attachante en étant chiante celle là. Je la vis trembler et m'apprêtais à descendre du lit en hauteur pour lui demander si elle allait bien quand elle partit en courant. Je criais en sautant du lit :"_LISA_ !" Mais je sentis deux mains chaudes me retenir en me tenant les mains. Enfoiré de Carl. Il me retourna vers lui et me dit tout en me serrant toujours le poignet :" _Ca attendra tu dois d'abord allez voir Carol et puis avec Daryl comme Vigile elle ira pas loin._" Je le suivais regardant dans le sens opposé de notre direction cherchant Lisa du regard. Qui sait si Daryl pouvait la blesser ?

**POV Lisa.**

J'entendis en sortant de la cellule un cri inaudible venant de la voix de Julie. Pour sûr. Je courais dans le couloir de la prison, mes pas résonnant dans l'immensité de celui - ci. J'entendis d'autre pas venant de plus loin et rentra vite dans une cellule ouverte ou je me cachais sous le lit. Les pas se rapprochèrent et s'arrêtèrent à ma cellule. J'étais déjà morte d'avance. Je vis des pieds d'hommes se balader dans la pièce et quand je le vis se pencher en dessous du lit, je lui crachais à la gueule. Il me prit par le cou et me sortit de lit, essuyant son visage et me donna un coup dans la nuque qui eut pour effet de m'endormir immédiatement.

**POV Julie**.

J'étais devant Carl, il était derrière moi. Le silence était comblé de nos pas résonnant dans le couloir. Je ne voulais pas qu'il parle et je ne voulais pas parler. "_Alors t'as réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dis ?_" Je ne lui répondis pas. Bien sur que j'y avais réfléchi. Je ne veux pas être avec lui. C'est vite fait. J'accélérais le pas en répliquant :"_Dépêchons nous Carol va nous attendre._" Il accelèra le pas lui aussi et me passa devant me bloquant la route. Il me prit pas les épaules et me plaqua contre un mur :" _Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question._" Je le regardais froidement essayant de lutter :" _Carol ne m'a pas appelé. C'est toi qui m'a amené ici_ !" Il sourit rapprochant son visage du mien, je reculais le mien, pinçant mes lèvres. Il rapprocha encore plus son visage pour m'embrasser. Quand je vis au loin Daryl arriver en courant :"_Carl, j'ai trouvé la fille_." Daryl je t'adore.

**POV Lisa.**

Je me réveillais dans le même lit que ce matin, une douleur à la nuque assez perceptible. Je vis tout autour de moi une troupe de gens qui commenter chaque fait et geste que je commettais. Je me redressais et aperçut Julie assise près de moi qui se mordais la lèvre. Oh putain, j'avais oublié cette maudite prison. Je grattais ma nuque quand un vieil homme s'approcha de mon lit avec une tasse à la main :" _Tiens bois ça, ça te fera du bien_." Je jetais la tasse par terre et toute la petite troupe autour de moi s'agita, le vieil homme qui avait esquivé de peu les dégats sur sa jambe reprit tout en souriant :"_Ce n'est rien, elle est juste un peu nerveuse c'est tout._" Je grommelais quand je vis l'homme arriver en poussant les gens. C'était celui qui m'avait frappé sale con. " _Ah, c'not' ptite dure à cuire celle là._"

**POV Julie.**

Après l'arrivée de Daryl je fis tout pour éviter Carl. Je suis un peu déçue de moi, je n'arrive pas à lui faire vraiment face. La j'avais était sauvée, mais si je ne l'avais pas était. Qui sait ce qui se saurait passé... J'accourus alors dans la cellule ou Lisa avait était posée. Quelle dinde celle là, toujours à se fourrer dans des trucs pas possible. Je lui caressais le front de ma main. Un vrai bébé. En pas longtemps toute la prison était dans la cellule pour voir le réveil de la nouvelle. Hershel était là. C'est alors qu'elle se réveilla et bien sûr question d'auto - défense rejeta tout sur son passage. J'observais la scène un sourire aux lèvres, telle une comédie quand dans la masse de la foule je sentis de mains sur ma taille se serrer. Foutu Carl. Il se rapprocha furtivement de mon oreille et chuchota :"_Ce soir tu viens à la garde ?_" Je gardais mon calme extérieur mais intérieurement j'étais terrifiée te je réussis finalement à le repousser avec mes mains et à me lever toute tremblante avant de partir en courant chercher Carol.


End file.
